Cobra Junior
by AntoRodriguez7
Summary: Being the kid of a world-known popstar isn't easy. Follow Ariana J. Cobra as she faces many insane adventures with her dad The Great Billy Joe Cobra. AU. Alive! Billy. (Tumblr: AskTheCobraCrew)
1. Prologue?

**Hey bromigos.**

**I'm AntoRodriguez7 and this is my first story (in english) for "Dude, That's My Ghost!" So please bear with me.**

**I'll simply say that this is, obviously, an AU because the bromazing BJC is alive here and will probably stay alive for most of my fanfics.**

**I'll explain some stuff at the end of the chapter and might even do some short bios for the OCs.**

**Now, please enjoy. **

* * *

><p>We all do mistakes in our lives.<p>

Some can be fixed, some can't.

But the worst mistake Billy Joe Cobra did...was actually the thing he would never want to regret.

The great Cobra had done one of the most normal thing to the teens nowadays, he had knocked up his girlfriend when he was 16.

The girl's parents had forced her to move back to Texas, but they made her leave the kid with Billy.

"That'll teach that brat."Her father had said.

Billy felt so angered that day that he sent his maid Guadalupe to take care of the kid, while he wrote music in his studio.

The anger disappeared the moment he scribbled his thoughts on a piece of paper.

Later in the night, he had promised to the kid that he'll take care of her.

"Even though, I'm not the right person to be taking care of a kid like you. I'll try to support you and stay right there for you. I promise you that...and The Cobra never breaks his promises."The young man said.

* * *

><p>"Ari-Jo!"17-years-old Billy Joe Cobra ran through the hallways looking for the young girl.<p>

He heard some giggling coming from his room and gasped.

"No uh, brozilla!"He shook his head and ran towards the room."You just don't mess up with my stuff and then hide in my room."

He opened the door.

"ARIANA JOAN COHEN!"He yelled.

The 1-year-old girl flinched. He never used their real last name unless she was in trouble.

The teenager took out a paper out of his pocket and unfolded it.

The lyrics of his new song were covered with colorful drawings.

"Like it?"Ari asked, as she shyly looked at the floor.

"No! You just ruined my career, bropuccino cup!"Billy screamed.

He then noticed something.

Ariana was wearing one of his shirts as a dress.

The air smelled like "The Scent Of The Cobra".

Billy, simply, burst into laughs.

"Cobra Junior, what are you wearing?"He laughed harder.

The girl grinned.

"I wanna be like you, Daddy Joe."She said.

Billy smiled.

* * *

><p>3-years-old Ariana Cobra kept screaming, as her dad's manager Thomas Henderson dragged her out of the hospital room.<p>

"NO! NO! NO!"She yelled, as she squirmed in the man's arms.

Thomas just handed her to Bobby Wallace, Billy's assistant.

"Take the kid out of here."He ordered."Mr. Cobra is badly injured and I bet that he wouldn't like to see Junior here, seeing him suffer."

Wallace nodded.

He then drove the kid to a nearby fast-food restaurant, the Wi-Fri.

"Will you calm down?"He asked, as he placed the kid on a seat and grabbed the tablet that sat in the middle of the table."What do you want? Do you have any allergies?"

"I'm allergic to jerk salads like you."Ariana folded her arms over her chest.

Bobby rolled his eyes. This kid had surely Billy Joe's attitude.

"Order something."The 22-years-old assistant insisted.

"I order you to shut up...and cheese fries...and a peanut butter sandwich...and a chocolate milkshake."Ari shrugged.

Bobby tapped the order on the tablet and looked at the girl, whom was chewing on some gum.

"Did you lose something, you toolbox?"Ariana snapped.

"For a 3 year old, you're quite smart. Did you noticed that you talk like an adult?"Bobby asked, trying to start a small chat with the carbon copy of Billy Joe Cobra.

"I don't like you, Wallace."Ariana mumbled.

* * *

><p>Ariana ran in the hospital room, dragging Bobby by the hand.<p>

Billy was awake, sitting up on his bed and speaking with Thomas.

"I loathe this man."The young girl spoke up, as she pointed at Bobby."You owe me a big one, Henderson. I spent the whole evening with this loser, and he's the most dull person I've ever met. If you excuse me, I got a Cobra to give some love."

She let go of Bobby's hand and climbed on the hospital bed.

She then crawled towards Billy and pulled him into a hug.

"Hey there, Junior."The Cobra smiled, as he brushed her hair with his fingers.

His voice sounded hoarse.

"Are you ok?"The girl looked up and gave Billy a concerned look."Because you're all bromazing and I don't wanna lose you. Plus, who's gonna order Guadalupe make smooth peanut butter sandwiches?"

The young man grinned.

This kid always brought a smile to his face, even in his sourest moments.

* * *

><p><strong>So this is...the prologue...I guess.<strong>

**Ok, so I will start explaining this thing:**

**-The reason why Billy is in the hospital is because he had a car accident.**

**-Ariana doesn't trust Bobby, because he seems suspicious to her.**

**-I may have been, or not, inspired by Ariana Grande to make the character of Ariana Cobra. Well...slightly, because I just used the name and probably some stuff that won't appear in the next chapters 'til Cobra Junior turns 10.**

**-Just a heads up for future chapters, Billy's dad is dead in my AU.**

**-This isn't an actual story. Just a bunch of family oneshots with continuity. So if something's out of place(for example: Spence being in 2 chapters and then in the following chapter he's not), don't freak out.**

**Now, OCs bios:**

**-Ariana Joan Cohen/Cobra: Billy Joe's daughter, who has the tendency to get in trouble. She also sings, but not as great as The Cobra. She's two years younger than her cousin Jessica Wright and four years younger than her older cousin Spencer. She doesn't have many friends because they all think she's a spoiled brat.**

**-Guadalupe Ramirez: A lazy Mexican maid, who always complains about her job even thought she adores working at the Cobra Mansion. She calls Billy "Señor Cobra". She often speaks in Spanish.**

**-Thomas Henderson: Billy Joe Cobra's manager, who's always smoking a cigarette or drinking tequila. He's usually a calm guy that lets Billy yell at him, because "when The Cobra isn't throwing diva-fits, he has a creative mind".**

**-Bobby Wallace*: Billy Joe Cobra's assistant, who only got the job because he needed the money.(* Bobby from Copycat Cobra in human version)**

**So that's all for now.**

**Please tell me what you think in the reviews.**

**PS: I edited this chapter due to problems with the ages.**


	2. Diva Fits & My Favorite Cousin

**Billy: Yo, Billy Joe Cobra here...with the next chapter of "Cobra Junior".**

**Anto: *shoves BJC out of the way* Get out of the way, Cohen. This is my story.**

**Billy: *raises eyebrow* But it's about me!**

**Anto *ignores Billy***

**Hey people, welcome to chapter 2 of Cobra Junior.**

**Beforehand, I'd like to apologize for the sudden change of ages(meaning going from 4 to 12). But the idea came and I knew that I had to write it in this chapter.**

**By the way, thanks for the reviews.**

**I can't believe that you guys actually liked this story. It happened when I was thinking in an EctoFeature idea, but it ended up like this. I might do the EctoFeature thingy if this one turns out good.**

**Now, enjoy this hard work from a 15-years-old girl that just likes to spend her time writing fiction.**

**Billy: *in the background* buy my new album "Cobra"...and Christmas EP "Christmas With BJC"...and my workout DVD "Cobr-aerobics"!**

* * *

><p>Thomas Henderson rubbed the bridge of his nose, as 21-years-old Billy Joe Cobra threw another diva-fit.<p>

It was the fifth time he had done it this day.

"Why the heck is my water hot?"He yelled, as he threw his water bottle to the wall."How do you want me to practice for the tour if my stupid water is warm and makes me want to puke? God, tell Bobby that if he keeps messing up...he'll be fired in less than a second."

"Did you enjoyed your tantrum, Cobra?"Thomas took a sip of his tequila shot.

"Wanna know what, mana-bro? I actually did!"The singer hissed, as he slammed his fist against the table."Because I'm like Miley Cyrus and I can do what the heck I want. I'm the star here and if you don't follow my rules, you go solo without this Brolo. Got it?"

_Sixth diva-fit._

Thomas nodded.  
>"Just stay calm, Billy. This is real life...there are more important things than the temperature of a water bottle. Stop having this OCD panic attacks for every little thing. You, my boy, are a star...and even thought you deserve to be served on a silver platter. You need to control your attitude, young man. Because, next thing you know...you're a waiter in a fast food restaurant. Cobra, don't take things for granted."He continued.<p>

The young man nodded, as he walked out of the office.

* * *

><p>Billy laid on his bed, in his pajamas(which were only a pair of black sleeping pants with blue stripes).<p>

He had been trying to get his 5-years-old daughter to sleep.

"Come on, kiddo."The singer yawned."I already read you 4 storybooks and gave you 2 cups of hot coco. Do me a favor and go to sleep."

Ariana shook her head.

"Sing me a song."She said, as she started to jump on the bed.

"Broney, I'm tired. My voice hurts like hell because I've sung all day."Billy complained.

"Are you kidding me right? Do you seriously expect me to go to sleep without a song? Who do you think you are Cobra? I want you to sing me a song or...off with your head!"The little girl screamed, as she hit him with a pillow."Don't you know how difficult is to be a kid of a world-known star? I want a song right now!"

Billy could only gasp.

Was this how everyone saw him when he did a diva-fit? Was he doing the right thing by teaching his daughter that throwing a diva-fit would make her get everything she wanted?

Ariana looked at her father's shocked face and pouted.

"Please."She begged.

"Alright, kiddo. But...no more diva-fits for you...and me."The singer stared at his kid with a stern look on his face.

The girl nodded and said:  
>"Sing the Snowman song...please, Daddy-Joe."<p>

The girl had been obsessed with Frozen ever since it came out, and Billy had been "interested in the music for the movie" when he watched it. But to be honest, it wasn't the music in the movie what made him buy the DVD...it was the fact that BJC was an emotional guy and that the movie had made him cry so badly that he ordered Guadalupe to buy tissues.

Billy took his guitar and begun to play the song.  
>"I'll do my take on the song."He said.<p>

Ariana stopped jumping on the bed and snuggled herself into her pink blanket.

"_Baruch?  
>Do you want to make a song?<br>Come on, let's go and play!  
>I never see you anymore<br>Come out the door  
>It's like you've gone away<em>

_We used to be best buddies  
>And now we're not<br>I wish you would tell me why!_

_Do you want to make a song?  
>It doesn't have to be song...<em>"Billy sung.

"_Go away, Ariana._"The girl mimicked her father's voice.

"_Okay, bye."_Billy mocked his daughter's voice.

Both laughed.

Billy then knocked on the bed's headboard.

"_Do you want to make a song?  
>Or ride our bike around the halls?<br>I think some company is overdue  
>I've started talking to<br>The pictures on the walls!_

Hang in there, Joan.

_It gets a little lonely  
>All these empty rooms<br>Just watching the hours tick by...  
>(tick-tock tick-tock tick-tock tick-tock).<em>"He continued singing, while the girl yawned and started to fall asleep.

The singer once again knocked on the headboard.

"_Baruch, please I know you're in there  
>People are asking where you've been<br>They say, "have courage" and I'm trying to  
>I'm right out here for you<br>Just let me in_

_We only have each other  
>It's just you and me<br>What are we gonna do?_

_Do you want to make a song?_"He finished and noticed the sleeping girl in his bed.

Billy put his guitar on a chair and turned off the lights.

"Night, Ari-Jo."He whispered.

* * *

><p>"You're a toolbox, Spencer."12-years-old Ariana glared at her distant cousin.<p>

"Look, kid, I don't even know how Billy got me into this. But can we please get along?"16-years-old Spencer Wright rolled his eyes, as he put some spaghetti on a plate and handed it to the girl.

"Fine, lame sauce."Ariana muttered, as she started to eat her lunch.

"Did you feed Wendy?"She asked, as she looked at her cousin.

"No, that thing terrifies the shizz out of me."The teenager said, mentally remembering himself not to cuss like a sailor in front of Cobra Junior.

"Grab a piece of raw meat and throw it in her cage."The girl shrugged, as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"How about I chop off my arm and give it to her?"Spencer snapped."Would that make you happy?"

"It might."Ariana grinned.

* * *

><p>"Jeevster?"Spencer snapped his fingers on Rajeev's face, as the latter stared at his phone.<p>

"Dude, LoLo just added me in Facebook!"Rajeev cried.

Spencer rolled his eyes.  
>"Can you help me? Junior is being such a harshmallow with me."He continued.<p>

"Try doing something she likes."Rajeev responded, as he kept staring at his phone.

Shanila then walked towards them, with Mallory and Ariana following her.

"Hey, you two left us in the park for no reason."Shanila said.

Mallory, simply, nodded in agreement.

"Had to talk with Rajeev about something private."Spencer replied, as he casually ran a hand through his hair.

Mallory blushed.  
>"Your hair looks messy."She said, before she begun to fix Spencer's hair.<p>

"Don't touch my cousin."Ariana pulled Mallory away from the young man, as she growled.

* * *

><p>"How could you do that?!"Spencer cried, as he opened the garage door and went straight to the elevator."You know I like Mallory and you had to yell at her."<p>

Ariana followed him, with a frown in her face.  
>"Because Little Ms. Her Majesty The Perfect Queen Of Perfectness was touching your hair. And I liked it the way it was."She snapped."She was hogging my favorite cousin."<p>

"I'm your favorite cousin?"Spencer asked, confused."Then what's with all the 'toolbox' and 'Spence is such a lame sauce'?"

"Cause that's my way to show affection."The girl shrugged.

"I'll forgive you, if you watch a zombie movie with me."The teenager said.

"But I don't like horror movies. I feel uncomfortable when I see them."Ariana whined.

She then groaned.

"You just got yourself a deal, Wright."She muttered.

* * *

><p>28-years-old Billy Joe Cobra sat in the hotel room, watching TV.<p>

His phone then buzzed, meaning that he had gotten a text. Probably his distant cousin telling him that Ariana was alright.

He grabbed the phone and saw that Spencer had sent him a video.

He clicked play and was greeted with Spencer and Ariana's faces.

"Yo Spence Wright here!"Spencer said.

"And AJ Cobra!"Ariana stuck out her tongue.

"And guess what BJC? Some terrorists invaded your room!"Spencer cried, as he and Ariana high-fived.

Music then started playing, Billy recognized the song.

It was "Bromazing".

"_I'm looking at the bro in the mirror,  
>I'm telling him not change a th-a-ah-ng<br>No way, it'll be any clearer  
>But it comes with being bromazing<br>He's the King!_"The two cousins sang along.

The video then stopped.

Billy couldn't help but smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked this chapter.<strong>

**Notes: I made a tumblr for this th-ah-ng, the username is in my summary.**

**I know the second oneshot didn't make sense because it's doesn't have Billy(until the end), but the idea of BJC getting a video with Spence and Ari hanging out was too cute to let it slide.**

**Please tell me what you think in the reviews.**

**'Til the next chapter,**

**AntoRodriguez7(and The Cobra Crew).**

**PS: Edited due to wrong aging of the characters.**


	3. Throwback Thursdays & Billy Joe The Spy

**Billy: Welcome to a new chapter of...**

**Anto: Don't even dare, Cohen. It's my story and I'll do the "_AUTHOR's_" notes. Got it?**

**Billy: Geez, woman. Chill, The Cobra is here to help you with the author's bro-notes.**

**Anto: *facepalms* You do the summary then, Cobra.**

**Billy:**

**Hey brofessors and darlings, it's the great and talented(and fabulous and quite handsome) Billy Joe Cobra.**

**In this chapter, we see the famous Cobra Throwback Thursdays, temporarily shirtless!****BJC, me getting uncomfortable with my neighbors' constant fights, me singing deep music and me being an overprotective daddy...oh yeah and Ariana's in the chapter too.**

**Anto:**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

><p>21-years-old Billy Joe Cobra grinned, as he walked in the dance studio.<p>

It was his favorite day of the week, Throwback Thursday which consisted in playing old music and just not worrying about tours and/or concerts.

The first song in the list was "Fire Burning" by Sean Kingston, the song was kind of meaningful to the singer because it was the song he had sung when he auditioned for "This Country Does Stuff".

The producer of the show had told him that the show wasn't for a kid like him, that he should try to get an audition in a record company.

And thanks to that man, he was now where he deserved to be.

On top of the A-List.

"_Somebody call 911!_  
><em>Billy Joe fire burning on the dance floor<em>  
><em>Whoa!<em>  
><em>(Fire Burning, Fire Burning) What a Cobra!<em>

_Cobra_  
><em>Let's Go (Hey, hey, hey)<em>  
><em>Red One (Hey Hey)<em>  
><em>Billy got that super thing<em>  
><em>Hotter than the sun of south in Spain<em>  
><em>Got me soon as I walked through the door, oh!<em>  
><em>My pocket started tickle-ing<em>  
><em>The way he dropped it low that thang<em>  
><em>Got me wanna spend my money on him, him.<em>"Billy and the backup singers/dancers sung along and danced.

5-years-old Ariana Joan Cobra, simply, stood in the back. She was watching all the dance moves with awe.

"_He get it, pop it, lock it, drop it,  
>That birthday cake,<br>Got a candle, need to blow that crazy flame away  
>Now take my red, black card and my jewelery<br>Cobra is cool like the fire, cool like fire._"The backup singers/dancers sung.

Ariana giggled, those dance moves were quite funny and easy to do.

"_Somebody call 911!  
>Cobra fire burning on the dance floor<br>Whoa!  
>I gotta cool him down<br>He won't bring the roof to ground on the dance floor  
>Whoa!<br>He's fire burning, fire burning on the dance floor  
>That little Cobra's fire burning on the dance floor<br>He's fire burning, fire burning on the dance floor  
>That little Cobra's fire burning on the dance floor<br>(Fire burning, fire burning)._"The backup singers/dancers continued to sing and dance like there was no tomorrow.

"_That body is a masterpiece  
>The order is one in every hundred years<br>But ain't no doubt I'm taking it home!  
>I'm afraid we'll blow them legs<br>Little Cobra's game is about to change  
>He'll be on covers over the world, world.<em>"The star sung.  
>Billy then took off his gray undershirt and twirled it in the air.<p>

The song then stopped playing.

Thomas Henderson shook his head, as he drunk his usual tequila shot. He was standing next to the stereo.

"No Throwback Thursday today. The Wango Tango is 3 days and we want Billy Joe to look more cooler than the last time."Thomas said.

"Did'ya say that I didn't looked great last time, mana-bro? We had an elephant on stage. A motherf..."Billy bit his lip.

He didn't want his daughter to hear him cuss.

"A darn elephant. Hell, I even rented a whole zoo."The star looked at his manager with a serious face.

"Billy Joe. You were amazing last time, you were...more than amazing...you were incredible. But you still didn't dominate some moves back then, and now you do. So you'll be great as always."Thomas took another sip of his tequila.

* * *

><p>Billy Joe tossed and turned in his bed.<p>

He put a pillow on his head to muffle the sounds of yelling.

He hated his neighbors, because they were pretty pretty annoying.

Plus, they hit their kids...which was what was keeping the star awake.

He, Baruch Cohen, would never...NEVER...dare to lay a hand on his kid.

He swore he could hear the voices get more even louder.

The singer took a deep breath, he didn't want to waste his time with that people.

He got up and opened the curtain a little bit so he could see what was going on.

He didn't want to spy on his neighbors, but...they were interrupting The Cobra's sleeping time and he had the right to know what the heck was going on.

That, and he had worked his ass off in training today and he was really tired.

Billy heard one of the neighbors' kid scream in pain, and he simply laid on his bed staring at the ceiling.

"I won't be like that...right?"He asked himself."God, how can those people live in this world?"

He heard the door creak open and heard some sobbing.

"Daddy-Joe?"Ariana ran in and jumped on the bed.

She then crawled towards her father, who embraced her as soon as she reached him.

"I can't sleep."The girl sobbed in her father's t-shirt."That woman is scaring me. She's such a-a...a toolbox!"

Billy Joe sighed, as he brushed his princess' hair with his fingers.

"Want me to sing you a song from my personal music?"He asked.  
>The girl nodded.<p>

He knew that his daughter loved to listen to his music, it always seemed to calm her down.

"_Praying won't do it  
>Hating won't do it<br>Drinking won't do it  
>Fighting won't knock you out<br>Of my head_

_Hiding won't hide it  
>Smiling won't hide it<br>Like I ain't tried it  
>Everyone's tried it now<br>And failed somehow._"He sung.

Ariana wiped her tears away and listened.

"_So when you gonna let me  
>When you gonna let me out, out<em>

_And if you know  
>How do you get up from an all time low?<br>I'm in pieces  
>It seems like peace is<br>The only thing I'll never know  
>How do you get up?<br>Get up?_

_'Cause driving won't do it  
>Flying won't do it<br>Denying won't do it  
>Crying won't drown it out<br>What you said._"Billy kept singing, as he got up and grabbed his guitar which was sitting next to his bed.

He turned on the lights and begun to play the song in the guitar.

"_When I'm standing on the yellow line  
>Waiting at the station<br>Or I'm late for work  
>A vital presentation<br>If you call me now girl  
>Without reservation<br>I would try to break through_

_But if you know  
>How do you get up from an all time low?<br>I'm in pieces  
>It seems like peace is<br>The only thing I never know  
>How do you get up from an all time low?<em>

_I can't even find a place to start  
>How do I choose between my head and heart?<br>Till it ceases I'll never know  
>How do you get up from an all time low?<em>"The singer was now dancing around the room, playing the guitar.

Ariana was still sitting on the bed, but was now humming some harmonies.

The smile on her face made Billy's heart melt.

That's when he noticed that the yells from the neighbors had stopped, but he decided to keep singing. Because if his little girl was enjoying it, he didn't even care that he felt like he was going to pass out if he kept dancing.

If his Cobra Junior was happy that was all that mattered to him.

* * *

><p>11-years-old Ariana Joan Cobra sat on a table, eating her lunch with a girl who she had just met.<p>

She was usually alone at the Beverly Beverly Middle School, but she had recently befriended her dad's manager's daughter Skye, and the two were inseparable.

Howard Calorie, LoLo's brother, walked towards Junior's table with a smug on his face.

"Here he comes."Skye Henderson mumbled, as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"Ah-ree-ana, you're coming with me to the Spring dance thingy."Howard slammed his hand on the table and smirked.

"No."The girl folded her arms and took a sip of her iced tea.

"Aw, come on, dah-ling."Howard said, as he ran a hand through his blonde hair."You know I only date A-Listers, and you...are the A on Amazing."

"Worst pick up line ever, Brofessor."Ariana got up and walked away.

* * *

><p>"What do you want from me, woman?"Howard yelled, as he clung to Ariana's arm."Don't you see that you drive me crazy."<p>

"No. You just want to date me because your cousin Jonah Tyler Taylor is obsessed with my dad."The girl closed her locker and pushed him away.

She then started to walk towards the art classroom.

"I'll take you shopping. Whatever you want...I'll pay for it. Just...go to the dance with me."Howard begged.

Ariana smirked.

"Pick me up at 6 pm tomorrow."She said."And dress up like a real boy, Bronocchio. You're not in Kansas anymore."

Howard looked at his clothes, he surely looked like he had dressed up in the dark.

* * *

><p>"WHAT? Who have you the permission to go to that dance?"27-years-old Billy Joe Cobra yelled."And...and...with a boy? What was his name again? Henry? Harry? Howard! With the son of the guy that produces my merchandise? You're not going to that dance without Guadalupe."<p>

"Alright, I didn't even wanted to go."Ariana shrugged.

"Too bad, kiddo. You're going."Billy stuck out his tongue.

* * *

><p>The dance was a major fail.<p>

It was boring, the music was lame and the snacks were disgusting.

Ariana stood next to exit, waiting for something interesting to happen.

"Well, hello Ms. Cobra."Ariana heard the snooty voice of Howard and cringed.

She did not like the idea of hanging out with someone so annoying as Calorie.

"Calorie."The black-haired girl nodded, coldly.

"So the dance is almost over, and I wanted to...give you a little gift."The rich boy grinned.

* * *

><p>Billy Joe Cobra laughed evilly, as he sneaked in the dance.<p>

For the love of The Cobra, he wasn't going to leave his baby Cobra alone with some jerk salad.

He hid behind a table and watched as the Calorie boy leaned to kiss his daughter, who looked frightened.

Billy reacted and jumped on the boy.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?"He yelled, as he started to choke Howard."YOU JUST DON'T TREAT A LADY LIKE THAT! She obviously didn't wanted to kiss you!"

Howard then started to gasp for air.

Billy let go of the boy.

"You mess with The Cobra, you get the fangs."The singer hissed in the boy's face.

He then grabbed his daughter's hand and dragged her out of the school's gym.

* * *

><p>The ride to the mansion was quite silent.<p>

Billy drove his dark blue camaro with a serious look on his face.

"Daddy."Ariana spoke, as she gulped.

Billy's expression softened, he hadn't heard her call him like that in a long time.

"Thank you for spying on me."The girl continued.

"Eh...well...that kid gave me a bad vibe...so I went to see if he was going to hurt you the same way that LoLo girl does to your cousin Spence."Billy blushed, as he held back some tears.

Oh god, how emotional he was.

Ariana poked his rib.

"You big softie."She giggled."I would give you a hug, but I don't want to kill us both."

Billy laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, so the bad boy BJC is a big softie, who cried while watching Frozen and Tangled.<strong>

**Disclaimer: Do I look like I own DTMG? Or any of those songs? I only own Ariana and my OCs.**

**New OCs bio time!**

**Skye Henderson: Billy's manager's daughter, who's friend with Ariana. She has the tendency to act like a manager, and likes to encourage her friend move forward with her ideas(which ended up in CobraVlogs).**

**Howard Calorie: LoLo Calorie's younger brother, who's way more bratty than LoLo. He only dates A-Listers, because he's rich.**

**Notes:**

**-"Fire Burning" by Sean Kingston.**

**-"All Time Low" by The Wanted.**

**Hope you guys liked this chapter.**

**Please...pretty please with a cherry on top...tell me what you think in the reviews.**

**'Til the next chapter,**

**AntoRodriguez7.**


End file.
